


Moony got hot!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before 6th-year Sirius could easily handle the presence of Remus lupin. After all, he was only moony, with his cardigans (which always somehow had buttons missing), his oversized flea-bitten jumpers, (these also were scattered with different patches after being worn for so long), and his hands forever being preoccupied with books or mugs of tea.but when Remus comes back for 6th year, he's tall, tanned and toned and Sirius realises thatmoony got... hotMarauders 6th year, slowburn, mentions of smut.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Train rides and satchels

Before 6th-year Sirius could easily handle the presence of Remus lupin. After all, he was only moony, with his cardigans (which always somehow had buttons missing), his oversized flea-bitten jumpers, (these also were scattered with different patches after being worn for so long), and his hands forever being preoccupied with books or mugs of tea.

Remus, Sirius had determined - was a simple guy, he didn't need to impress anyone, which was of course, impressive in itself. Before 6th-year Remus was of course, already pretty fucking cool. he was cool because he just genuinely didn't give a shit, instead of Sirius (who always said he didn't give a shit when in fact he DID give a shit)

So when it was the Marauders' sixth year, you could imagine how cool Remus had truly become.

For Sirius, it had been a summer of pure bliss, with his escape from number 12 Grimmauld place he could finally spend a summer at the potters. James' parents were everything parents should be, and everything Sirius' parents were not. with Fleamonts cheesy jokes and helpful advice - and Euphemia (Effies) home cooking and endless hugs. There was no wonder why James was so outgoing and confident, with the constant love and reassurance from his parents - he could never be anything but himself.

So Sirius and James arrived at platform 93/4 they were tanned, giggly, and excited to face their sixth year and eventually, their NEWTS. The two were seen off by the Potters with a big hug and sloppy cheek kisses from Mrs Potter and a big hug and pep talk from Mr Potter.

Being the first two Marauders at the platform, the boys decided to bagsy a compartment, being seniors of the school now, they walked through the train with their heads held high and their noses turned up at the teeny first years. With Sirius' promises to hex any small student that stood in their way.

it didn't surprise either of the two boys that neither of them was awarded by being prefects. (an apparent "privilege" for any student.) It also didn't surprise either of the boys when Lily Evans rocked up to their compartment - a shiny new prefect badge pinned to her robes with pride.

the redheaded girl was as beautiful as ever, her fiery hair was tied into an elegant bun, however, Sirius couldn't help but compare her to McGonagall with this hairstyle (even the stern expression she was wearing mimicked McGonagalls) Sirius, - would never dream of saying this aloud, Evans was scary and Sirius quite fancied keeping his balls.

"Evans!, knew you had to pop in to collect your start of term snog!.. well don't be shy I'm right here!"   
James said after lily appeared in the compartment.

"Shove off potter, I'm here to see if you know where Remus is?"   
Lily retorted back, ignoring James open arms and puckered lips

Sirius just shoved James and wiggled his eyebrows at Lily

"Curious about moony are we? oh, sorry Prongs! Lilith has her eyes on our resident bookworm!"

Lily sighed and crossed her arms, now she looked more like McGonagall than ever, all she needed was a strong Scottish accent and she could pass as the professor without even a drop of Polyjuice potion.

When you do see Remus, could you tell him to join us in the prefect's compartment? we have a meeting!"

and without waiting to see the boys reactions, she turned and marched out of the compartment - her scent of strawberry, however, still lingering in the compartment.

"Did she just- say that moony?"   
Sirius started, the shock plastering his face as he turned to James, whose face was just as shocked as he was, the befuddlement scattering all over his features.

"Merlins balls Paddie, moonys a prefect!"   
James grinned, and Sirius could practically hear his brain whizzing with all the new ways the boys could get away with mischief.  
Soon after, peter joined the two. seeing his blonde hair and plump features wasn't a new sight as the Pettigrew's lived relatively close to the potters so Wormtail spent the majority of the summer, trailing after Sirius and James.

The only Marauder Sirius hadn't seen was the infamous prefect himself. Remus lived out in rural wales, and with only his muggle mother and himself - he didn't want to leave her to visit the potters, so he opted to owling the trio back and forth. He had left out the key deal of becoming a prefect, not mentioning it once in his countless letters.

Peter was just as baffled to learn Remus was a prefect when the boys told him, his mouth was hung open, revealing his rather unpleasant teeth as he gaped in wonder at one of the Marauders being a prefect.

the three boys were so caught up in these endless possibilities that they didn't even see Remus on the platform. Remus travelled by himself - he didn't see the point in dragging his mother when it wasn't necessary. He hated leaving her alone, all alone in that welsh countryside could drive a person insane.

So, for his mothers birthday, he presented her with a house-elf, the house-elf, Trixie was mainly just for some company rather than cleaning, their small cottage never usually got messy anyway. Being Remus, he decided he needed to pay Trixie and he also had to get rid of his summer boredom (there was only so many times a guy could read Hogwarts, a history) so Remus got a job, just a small one - he worked for his neighbour, who happened to be a farmer who needed some extra help.

he worked long hours and days, hauling, cleaning, fixing and tending to whatever needed to be done. This resulted in Remus gaining some much-needed muscle and money. Also, Remus had shot up during the summer, reaching a whopping 6"3 inches.

of course, due to Remus' obliviousness, he hadn't noticed any difference in himself (except maybe the tan that had rested on his scarred skin.) So when he hopped on the Hogwarts Express, he wasn't sure why so many girls were giggling at him as he ran up the aisles, searching for his friends.

eventually, he found his bunch - even though they were all huddled together, obviously scheming and planning. This made Remus smile - glad nothing had changed in his two months of absence.

he tugged open the compartment door, his heavy satchel knocking against the glass as he stepped in, the grin still plastered on his face as the marauders looked up at him.

✩✰✩

Sirius looked up at the noise of the door opening, seeing a tall lanky boy struggle inside. however, when Remus grinned at them, Sirius' insides did a flip.

moony got... hot.

Dressed in smart trousers and just a white crisp shirt, moony looked way older than he was, long gone was the gangly first year they once knew and in his place was 6 feet of sex on legs.

his once dirty blonde (border lining on brown) curls were gone, with his now lighter (clearly blonde hair) scattering over his forehead. His skin was divine also, Remus had always been a pale thing, and he still was but there was a darker glow to it, clearly from being outside in the sun for hours.

Sirius felt his mouth dry and his heart race as Remus grinned down at them, he had never found Remus so attractive in his life, and he felt like was one step away from jumping his bones. Thankfully James stood up and gave Remus a hearty hug, commenting on his height.

Peter just gave Remus a nod and a laugh, taking the joke James made about the two being a foot apart (with peter standing roughly at 5'5)

Sirius realised it was his turn to greet Remus as he looked down expectantly at the boy. Sirius didn't know if he could stand up, his legs felt like jelly after analysing Remus' bare forearms.

so Sirius weakly smiled at Remus, offering him an awkward half-wave. This confused the other boy as he stepped forward and grabbed Sirius' arm, pulling him into a hug.

Sirius practically held back a moan as Remus clutched him, his arms wrapping around Sirius and holding him tight. Sirius hesitated only for a split second before melting into the boy's arms. Sirius adored how he only reached Remus shoulders, wanting Remus to hold him forever.

however, after a few moments, Remus pulled away and laughed, sitting down in the seat next to Sirius. Sirius was almost certain he was blushing, his heart beating undoubtedly fast as he took back his original seat across from James.

"So, Moonshine, when were you gonna tell us you're a prefect huh?"  
James grinned, making Remus groan and lean back in his chair. The groan filled Sirius' ears making him think of unspeakable things.

"Prongs don't even start, this is exactly why I DIDN'T want to tell you"  
Remus spoke, his welsh accent had clearly strengthened over the holidays, as it usually did - but with Sirius now could only think about was how sexy it was.

SO you knew! Moony how could you not have mentioned it! it's perfect!"  
James said excitedly, the boyish nature of his voice showing through as he grinned playfully at the cringing Remus.

Sirius couldn't help himself as he dipped in and corrected James  
"Prongs its PREFECT"

this earned a sigh from peter, a smile from Remus and a giggle from James  
"sorry pads, yeah see moony its prefect!"

Remus thumped Sirius' arm, probably for encouraging James teasing but Sirius just smirked back at Remus, Remus caught Sirius' eye and Sirius got to have a good look at the features spread across his best friends face. Freckles were scattered around Remus' nose and Sirius had to physically restrain himself from leaning forward and kissing everyone.

Sirius never wanted his eyes anywhere else than on moony with his chocolate iris's meeting Sirius grey ones. Sirius knew they had been staring for too long, but he just wanted to stay in that moment a second longer and it didn't seem like Remus was going to pull away any time soon.

his once shy friend was now challenging his gaze, the sudden confidence of Remus shook Sirius to his core, Remus looked down at Sirius - an eyebrow challenging him as if to ask him 'what the hell are you doing?'

Remus was about to open his mouth and ask Sirius if he was alright when James suddenly interrupted  
"OH shit yeah moons you need to go to the prefect's compartment, lily said there's some sort of meeting?"

Remus suddenly came back to reality as he stood up, trying not to feel Sirius' blazing stare boring into him as he scrambled for his satchel  
"oh, crap on merlin! I forgot! sorry.. bye, lads!"

Remus walked out of the compartment, trying to calm his beating heart, why in the hell was Sirius staring at him like that?  
he could still feel Sirius's stare on him as he physically shivered, trying to shake off the burning pit that emerged at the bottom of his stomach from Sirius's eyes on his.

Sirius had never looked at Remus with such lust before, it wasn't usual for the pureblood boy to examine him so closely, to leave his eyes boring into his for such a long time. Remus just prayed Sirius hadn't noticed how flustered he had made his best friend, Remus knew he was bright red by now, the back of his neck was still flushed. He was just simply hopeless when it came to Sirius black, simply and utterly hopeless.

he knocked and opened the door to the prefect carriage, he internally cringed as he walked in and saw he was the last one there, all the prefects were now silently staring at him as Remus gave an awkward smile and scrambled towards the seat lily had saved for him. When he sat down, he saw the head girl (who was a Ravenclaw) tut and shake her head at the boy.

Remus didn't blame her, it was clear that Remus shouldn't be a prefect, he was a MARAUDER for merlin's sake! Remus was just as shocked as anyone when he opened his Hogwarts letter and the pristine, tin badge fell out, along with a letter congratulating him. Remus believed they must have gotten the wrong guy, Remus a prefect? did they not now he was the silent puppet-master/genius behind all of the marauder's pranks?

Remus even went as far as owling professor McGonagall, just to make sure they DID mean to send him the badge, he wrote a long letter asking her if he was meant to have received the badge, alongside all the reasons why he SHOULDN'T have of receiving the badge, but all he got back was a short, stern response from McGonagall:

Mr Lupin,  
I can assure you zero mistakes have been made, see you September 1st.  
Minerva McGonagall.

so Remus reluctantly accepted his fate as a perfect, after all, it wasn't something you could particularly back out of unless you wanted the wrath of McGonagall, He had (of course) deliberately not told the marauders, he knew they would take the complete and utter piss out him. He had, however owled lily and told her, he didn't even need her to tell him, he was 100 per cent certain she was already made a prefect.

and to no surprise to Remus, she owled back, saying how amazing it was how they had both been made prefects, and Remus had let himself be excited about it, but of course, he let his anxiety get the better of him and he spent the rest of the holidays with it annoying him. Only Sirius black could have made him completely forget about the thing that had been on his mind for a month and a half.

"Remus?"  
Remus was snapped out of his thoughts by lily standing In front of him, waving a perfectly manicured hand in his face. this, of course, snapped Remus out of the daydream he had been in and he looked around the carriage to find it empty except for him and lily.

"is the meeting over?"

Remus asked, fervently looking around the room, then back at Lily - who was looking down at him with a smirk on her face.  
"Yes Remus, you were out of it.. thinking about anything or... anyone?" lily teased, smiling at Remus with her gleaming teeth. Remus rolled his eyes at the smug girl, and stood up, checking the carriage was truly empty before discussing such forbidden topics.

"oh my god you were! its the Sirius thing isn't it?" 

lily said excitedly looking up at Remus, lowering her voice even though the two were only, her green eyes sparkling. Remus could see why James was just so infatuated with her, she truly was a beauty, Remus just wished she would believe that herself - lily could get any guy she wanted.

the Sirius "thing" (as lily liked to call it) was, of course, the code word for Remus's soul-crushing, heart burning, crush on Sirius Orion Black.

lily has learned about this so-called, soul-crushing, heart burning, crush on Sirius Orion Black in the middle of last year when Sirius had taken a particularly nasty bludger to the head during a quidditch match and was lying unconscious. Lily and Remus had visited him in hospital. Lily had caught Remus holding Sirius's hand and staring at him with a lovesick look on his face.  
so, in turn, 

lily confided on how she didn't think potter was a total dickhead, which made Remus feel better but her new fondness was nowhere on the scale in which he fancied Sirius black. Everyone in Hogwarts new of the raven-haired, sharp-featured beauty that was Sirius black, so there was no surprise that Remus found himself gradually falling for his best friend.

it wasn't just sirius's beauty that Remus fell for, (even though that did certainly help) it was his kindness, loyalty and carefree spirit which was the real kicker. Like when Sirius would always be waiting for Remus to walk with him to class, never complaining when Remus made him late or when he took too long picking up his books. Like how when Remus was spending way too much time in the library he would always make him go and take a break, or when he is always thereafter every full moon, waiting for Remus until he woke up, with a joke or a chocolate bar to calm him.

There was something Remus could never repay Sirius black for, and that was that he (along with James and Peter) had learned how to become animagus for him. They spent over two years of learning theory and almost half a year to brew the potion. It was near the beginning of fifth year when his three friends had announced their triumph and had transformed into their animal forms right in front of him for the first time. They then accompanied Remus on every full moon since and honestly, Remus had never been in such ease about his lycanthrope, sometimes even looking forward to spending the night running around the woods with his pack.

So you can't blame Remus for falling for the ever so charming Sirius black, but boy did Remus blame himself he felt such immense guilt surrounding his feelings for the playful mutt that he actively tried to avoid Sirius (this plan failed, of course, due to sirius's sheer charm) so now Remus had opted to heavily suppress his feelings, with the only lily he could talk to about it. He thought it was better this way, as Sirius was as straight as a board, everyone knew of his player status, with him never keeping a girlfriend for longer than a month.

Remus looked back up at lily and saw her just smirking up at him, with one eyebrow raised suggestively.  
somehow, instead of making Remus laugh like it usually did, it annoyed him.

He was sick of Sirius, he was sick of looking at him, he was sick of thinking about him and he was sick of not being able to hold him, so that's mainly why the blood started to boil within him, and suddenly - the mood shifted as Remus clenched his fists, sick of the smug look on Lily's face.

"fucking hell lily, not EVERYTHING has to do with Sirius!" Remus spat, and he immediately saw Lilys face change from the jokey suggestive one to a worried and concerned one - Remus had never gotten mad with lily, so she had no clue how to react.

"Woah rem, I'm just joking-"  
lily started, trying to offer Remus her sweetest smile but this had no effect than that of Remus wanting to punt her in the face.

"IM fucking sick and tired of Sirius fucking black and I'm sick of YOU and I'm so sick-"   
Remus spat again, and now Lily's sympathetic face twisted into that of annoyance. 

"Well if your so bloody sick of me then ill free you of my presence!" 

lily said, she wore an expression that was usually saved especially for James Potter, but now it was thrown at Remus as the girl turned around and walked out of the compartment, leaving Remus frustrated and angry at himself for upsetting lily. 

he kicked the seat in anger after she had gone, he knew he just been a massive prat but he was just so angry and pent up about Sirius, that fucking mutt.

• ❁ •

James looked over to Sirius, he was biting his thumb, a sign that he was worried. Sometimes, James was concerned with how much he knew about Sirius - like how he always bit his thumb after a full moon, or whenever Remus winced in pain. James always thought it very fitting that sirius's animagus was a dog, because especially now, he looked like a lost puppy.

"pads, he's probably just sat in the girls' compartment, he's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle himself,"

James said, giving Sirius a relaxed smirk. However, this didn't seem to help one bit as sirius's gaze didn't budge from the compartment door and his thumb was still very much in his mouth.

peter looked at James, giving him a shrug as the two shared knowing eyes, there was no doubt that Sirius was overprotective over Remus, and the two other marauders just learned to share knowing glances.

"Pads, if your so worried then just go look for him"

Peter said, sighing like it was the most obvious thing ever. Sirius rolled his eyes at peter

"I'm not WORRIED I'm just.. curious," Sirius said, ignoring the smirk James was throwing his way.

"Well if you're so curious, then you better go investigate, yeah?"   
James teased, earning a scowl from Sirius when he looked like this, he reminded James of a grumpy dog whose owners have taken away his toy.  
Sirius stood up, shimming his way to the door and turning around to his friends - he saw their smug expressions and he felt like punching both of them.

"I-I'll just go- check if he is in the girl's compartment then.." Sirius said, and James and peter just nodded smugly back, but Sirius left before they could make any snarky comments.

Remus, as it turned out - was not in the girl's compartment, and instead of seeing Remus, he saw a rather agitated Lily Evans. 

"How am I supposed to know where he is black?! the meeting ended over an hour ago!" lily snapped, her arms crossed - Lily's rage was not unfamiliar to Sirius, due to James potter constantly being on the receiving end of it.

"I dunno, I thought he'd be here, you two are friends!" 

Sirius said, he also wasn't Lilys favourite person, with the redheaded girl only seeming to like Remus out of the four marauders. 

"Merlin black, I dunno - check the toilets, maybe he's smoking or something!"   
lily said, shutting the door on Sirius before he could pester her further. He figured it was odd for lily to be so dismissive about Remus, usually worrying just as much as Sirius ever since she found out about his "furry little problem" last year. 

Sirius reached the toilets, they were at the very back of the train, and there was only one dingy toilet per gender, so there was no surprise to Sirius when the male toilet was occupied but what surprised Sirius was seeing Remus's satchel hanging off of the handle. 

this was a universal sign that there were currently two people banging it out. Sirius took a step back, feeling a burn of jealousy in his stomach. Moony was currently getting it on with some girl in the bloody bathrooms, his moony! 

he turned and was about to walk away and try to convince himself that he wasn't doing anything but then he heard a low sound. 

"remusssssssss" 

a low male voice called out, making Sirius stop in his tracks. Remus wasn't just in there with some girl, he was in there with a guy. Sirius didn't know whether to cry or jump for joy. that was until he heard another moan and the jealously came flooding back. 

cry. definitely cry.

☹︎☻︎

Remus had been shagging Vince Cameron since the middle of 5th year. He originally used Vince as an experiment to see if he "really was queer"

spoiler alert: Remus is indeed a raging gay.

Vince was a ravenclaw in the same year, who had not so subtlety hit on Remus during Remus's study group. Remus figured it would be good for him, maybe he could even get over Sirius

Vince hadn't helped Remus get over the black haired pureblood but he had helped as a distraction from remus's pathetic yearning over the unattainable boy.

Remus could tell Vince wanted more than the casual hookups but Remus really wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with the ravenclaw. So at the end of 5th year, he told himself he would stop leading the poor boy on, he didn't want to hurt him.

But obviously that plan had gone to pot as when Remus was angrily storming to the bathrooms, Vince was ever so conveniently there for Remus to take out his frustration, hence the shagging in the toilets.

after the furious rendezvous, the two boys sat on the floor, sharing a fag, something the two of them did after every meetup.

"So Remus-"

Vince began, his soft tone making Remus feel immediately guilty for hurting the poor guys feelings

Remus didn't let him finish his sentence as he stood up quickly, patting himself down quickly and giving Vince an awkward smile

"Sorry Vinnie, gotta be getting back - ya know?"

Remus rambled to the boy who was still sat on the floor, he looked like a freshly kicked puppy and Remus felt another pang of guilt.

"Y-yeah... see ya Remus"

Vince said, slightly turning away and taking another draw of the cigarette.

Remus smiled weakly and exited the door, grabbing his satchel from the handle and looking at himself in the mirror, he tried his best to not look as if a guy wasn't just sucking him off less than five minutes ago but the truth was... a guy WAS sucking him off less than five minutes ago.

he knew that the marauders would be okay with his gayness, I mean he knew James would be. James was probably the most accepting person Remus knew next to Lily.

Peter would be forced to accept Remus by association, but he knew it would forever taint peters perception of Remus, he just was that kind of guy.

Sirius was the real problem however, Remus had no clue how the hell Sirius would react, he was the one who always begging Remus to let him set Remus up with girls. Sirius was the one forever hooking up with girls. Sirius was painfully heterosexual.

Remus had to shake these thoughts out of his head as he reached their compartment, he braced himself for the millions of questions from Sirius at his absence, Sirius always was slightly overprotective over the werewolf.

Remus entered the compartment, and his first thought was that it was eerily quiet. Peter & James were fast asleep on one side of the compartment, with Sirius sitting at the window, looking out of it, his face that of thunder.

Sirius turned to look at the gangly boy at the door, Remus gave him a meek smile, before heading over and sitting next to him.

"decided to join us have we?"

Sirius spat, looking back out of the window, this immediately sent alarm bells off in Remus's mind.

"I- I got in a fight with lily so.. I just went to the bathrooms for a bit..."  
Remus said, putting down his satchel and getting out a book.

Sirius sighed at Remus, he knew Remus wouldn't tell him the truth, so he decided to try and find it in his eyes.

he turned and meet with remus's eyes, searching for the truth in the amber orbs. He hated the butterflies that fluttered around in his stomach as Remus returned the gaze, his eyes not pulling away from Sirius's for even a second.

Sirius eventually sighed and leaned back

"yeah I'd apologize to Evans, she seems pissed"

Remus tutted in agreement and picked up his book, turning to where his bookmark was, his heart was still beating furiously from Sirius's intense stare. Remus really wished the animagus would stop doing that. It Equally turned him on and frustrated him.

Remus was caught off guard when Sirius moved onto his left side and snuggled up to Remus, looking over his shoulder at the book in his hands.

"Pads? what the hell are you doing?"

Remus asked, trying to stay calm and collected at Sirius pressing his body against him

"what does it look like I'm doing moons? I'm reading! now turn the bloody page!"

Sirius said, resting his head on Remus's shoulder.  
remus smiled and turned the page, allowing himself to melt slightly into Sirius.

this was going to be a tough year.


	2. chapt 2, change & dog piss

Change.  
it was something Remus equally welcomed and loathed. For example, he welcomed the change of seasons, thankful that the hot summer had now dulled down into the beginning of autumn, with the crisp winds and changing leaves bringing a fresh perspective to life.

but also he loathed the change of feelings. More specifically his feelings towards a certain pureblood arrogant git he called his best friend.

The one thing Remus could count on not to change was Hogwarts. Year in and year out nothing changed, the same old brick walls stood. The same annoying slytherins prowled the halls, the same professors (Barr the D.A.D.A professor, which had a reputation for changing every couple of years) Hogwarts sure was home, and Remus didn't know what he would do in a couple of years when he couldn't rely on it.

The feeling of seeing the magnificent castle every September 1st also didn't change, with the hopes of the school year ahead, the marauders excitedly chatted about their cunning plans for pranks & mayhem.

"Okay, okay but what if we-"   
Sirius began, the fiery look of mischief dripping from his eyes

"No Pads we are not letting you piss on Snape in dog form" James said, rolling his eyes and pointing his fork at Sirius's face.

"But Jamie it's simply foolproof! dog piss! it's brilliant!" Sirius said, looking at James as if he was the crazy one.

Remus smirked at the pair from above his book, he was yet again, pretending to read it In an effort not to stare at Sirius black. A failed effort but an effort none the less.

"what would be BRILLIANT pads is if you had gotten your summer homework done"   
Remus quipped, letting himself rest his eyes on Sirius for a moment. 

Sirius groaned and leaned back, miming slicing his neck open with his knife  
"I'd rather you let Snape piss on ME than do that bloody essay for Binns" 

Remus chuckled at sirius's antics and looked back down at the page he had been rereading for 5 minutes. He knew Sirius was looking at him, those grey eyes could never fail to make the hairs on his arm stand on end.

Remus sighed and decided his book was a lost cause and shut it, scanning the table, trying his best not to look at Sirius.

Instead, he met a pair of emerald green eyes, who were looking at him with an air of sadness. Remus felt a familiar pang of guilt as he saw the forlorn expression that was painted on lily's face. He and lily had never fought. ever. (that was James's role)

So this was yet another change. Seeing the sadness in the girls eyes that Remus had caused. He gave her a meek, closed mouth smile that he hoped expressed how sorry he was for being a twat.

thankfully lily smiled back, tilting her head a tad to give him a sorry filled look back. Remus could have danced with happiness, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with lily.

he gave her a little eyebrow raise and turned back to the marauders, vowing to speak to lily later that night. 

Remus turned back to see Sirius's eyes staring at him again, he had seen the interaction between the two and had given Remus a cheeky smile, making Remus both want to smack him or kiss it off of his smug face.

Remus was taken out of his little dreamworld by Peter, who had just poked his arm

"Mate are you gonna eat your trifle?" Peter asked, looking hopefully at the uneaten food on Remus's plate.

"all yours Petey"   
Remus said, pushing the plate towards the boy, he was planning to eat it but Remus just couldn't deny Peter the food, he liked seeing a smile on peters face.

᯽☼︎᯽

"So your saying you WOULDN'T do Minnie?" Sirius asked, smirking at the disgusted look on James's face.

"And your saying that you WOULD?!" James said, miming being sick. Sirius leaned back on his armchair, slinging his legs over the side and smiling wickedly at his brother.

"Minnie I'll have you know is a very experienced woman! a sliver fox some may say!" Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at James, who immediately burst into laughter.

"Imagine snogging McGonagall! she'd take house points off If you were shit at it!"  
james said, laughing at his own joke.

Sirius stood up, wrapping his hair up in a bun and walking around mimicking the stiff posture of McGonagalls

"Ten points from gryffindor for poor tonguing technique!" Sirius said, changing his voice into the shrill Scottish accent McGonagall was known for.

At this point James was literally on the floor of the common room, grabbing his sides and laughing at Sirius's uncanny expression.

Sirius joined him and the two were overcome with laughter, rolling around and giggling like two first year girls.

Remus walked in from the portrait hole and saw the two, immediately rolling his eyes. Sirius sat up at the sight of Remus, his arms were full of old schoolbooks, signalling that he was indeed at the library after dinner.

James had stood up by now, slinging his arm around Remus and directing him to the sofa

"Rem, you gotta hear Pads impression of Minnie! it's uncanny!" james said, wiping a tear from his eye.

Remus rolled his eyes but smiled at the two as Sirius acted out his version of McGonagall, once again wrapping up his hair in a high loose bun, with his wand sticking out.

Remus was thankful he had an excuse to look at Sirius, his long black locks tied back revealed more of his perfectly square jaw and razor sharp jawline, his iconic high cheekbones were fully on display as he turned from side to side, miming the old Scottish professor.

Remus laughed along, hoping nobody noticed his flushed cheeks, the thought of running his fingers through those glorious locks one day was enough to push him over the edge.

Remus smirked and fake applauded Sirius as he did a dramatic bow for his performance.

another thing that would never change, Sirius and James. Remus was convinced they would always be like this. The silly antics of the two were never ending, and Remus often felt himself grow jealous of the twos close bond and friendship.

Remus however, felt lucky even having friends, let alone the best friends in the whole world. Growing up, he was heavily sheltered away from the world, his mother never letting him out of her sight didn't help with any potential friend making.

so the marauders were his first friends, and his best friends. James often went on about how they were friends for life, and Remus certainly was happy with that fact.

Yet another thing Remus knew would never change,  
the marauders.

✩❀✩

Sirius looked up at the canopy of his four poster bed, he sighed as he listened to the slow rhythmic breathing of Peter and James. 

He glanced at his bedside clock, seeing that it was just after midnight and Remus still wasn't back.

after chatting in the common room for what felt like hours, the marauders decided to head upto bed but Remus insisted on waiting up for lily (who was on her prefect rounds.)

He had tried to sleep, he really had... but knowing moony was downstairs possibly having another arguement with lily put him on edge.

Sirius rolled onto his side and opened the curtain enough to see through, unsurprisingly, the bed across from his that usually housed a certain lanky werewolf was infact, empty.

with another huffy sigh he turned over, trying to think about anything that wasn't Remus. He found this fruitless as all of his thoughts involved that stupid boy, with his stupid blonde curls and even stupider smile.

Sirius wondered if James ever had any issue with thinking of his best friends like this, if James had ever felt the rush of heat towards his core when Remus smiled. He knew the answer (of course) but he let himself bask in some obliviousness.

He didn't know where this sudden burning attraction had come from, he was Sirius bloody black, he could get any bird he wanted! any girl would get on their knees for him in an instant.

He tried to imagine a girl on their knees for him, it had happened a few times, with Marlene McKinnon and some other random girls. He tried to recall the sensation as he fumbled around with his pyjama bottoms.

but his mind reached unholy ground has he began to pleasure himself, he thought only of Remus, with Remus on the ground infront of him, taking a hand towards his aching cock and stroking it, toying with the tip. 

All day Sirius had thought about that boy in that bathroom with Remus, had he gotten to kiss those pink tinted lips that Sirius so fondly gazed at? had he gotten to touch, kiss and love Remus the way Sirius had imagined?

Sirius soon found himself close to release, with his thoughts all filled with his best friend, and all the dirty things he could do with his mouth.

with a couple more pumps, Sirius knew he would be done, so when he heard the dorm room door open and the light of a wand illuminate through the curtains he panicked, taking his hands away from his stiff cock, and shutting the little crack In his curtains.

of course, Remus had seen the curtain being shut hastily and he stopped in his tracks, afraid he had awoken Sirius.

"Pads?" Remus whispered, pointing his wand light towards Sirius's bed.

Sirius (who was still panting) gave a shaky response back

"Y-yeah?"   
the boy responded, trying to sound as if he hadn't just been wanking off to the thought of Remus.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Remus said, still frozen in place, he could only just see the outline of Sirius's body through the thin curtains.

"Nope, uh no I was um awake" Sirius said, his voice still shaking, he was hyperaware of how remus's low husky whisper was affecting his 'situation' 

Remus nodded, (which he felt stupid for doing as Sirius couldn't see him through the curtains) and sat down onto his bed, quietly changing as the awkward silence filled the room.

"H-how it, how did it go with Evans?" Sirius asked, begging for his voice to return to normal.

thankfully, it seemed as if Remus didn't notice the other boys nervous tone as he softly chuckled 

"Yeah it was fine, we talked and I apologized, thank merlin" Remus said, taking off his clothes and changing into his pyjamas.

Sirius, who was only ever so aware that Remus was currently half naked, let out a low groan, mainly because of the throbbing underneath the covers

Remus immediately stopped moving and froze, thinking Sirius had hurt himself  
"Pads, are you okay?" 

Sirius froze himself and coughed  
"Y-yeah just uh hurt my foot" he said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

Remus chuckled and sat back in his bed, drawing the curtains with a swoop, sending relief throughout sirius's body.

Sirius peered to check that the boys curtains were infact, closed. and seeing they were, he crept into the room making a b-line for the shared bathroom.

once Sirius was in the bathroom, he sorted out his 'problem' with some more unholy thoughts surrounding his suddenly hot best friend.

afterwards, he looked at himself in the mirror, assessing his long black, layered hair that was his treasure. He looked at his face and wondered what had gone wrong with him.

other boys don't wank to the thought of their bestfriends, especially not their boy bestfriends. Sirius didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to add 'queer' onto the list of reasons why he was a disappointment.

Sirius had to find out whether or not he was a...   
if he was like his uncle Alphard, so he decided he would do some experimenting.

for science, of course...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got a cheeky bit of smut here, and more of that glorious pining!  
> I'm really enjoying writing this, I hope your all enjoying reading it!
> 
> all the love  
> lia ♡︎


	3. Chapt 3, hickeys & dramatic exits

It had been a pretty good day for Remus, he had gotten up early, meaning he could finish off the end of his book, (a Muggle book, some classic literature, he read it because his mother adored it.) which meant he was pretty relaxed for breakfast with the marauders.

He laughed and joked with Sirius during charms, even letting Sirius doodle on the side of his parchment, and only scolding him lightly when he drew inappropriate dicks all over the margin.

lunch also went smooth, with lily only threatening to hex James a couple of times as he tried (and failed) to flirt with her with the ridiculous pickup lines he learned from 𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘰 𝘢 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘤𝘩. Remus however, saw the light blush that had crept onto the girls face as James attempted to seduce her.

Dinner was the curb of Remus's day, even though they were serving his favourite, Shepherd's pie. It was about halfway through the dinner and Remus was trying not to make it obvious that he was bothered by the fact that Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

Remus sat and read his book, acting normal, it seemed as if James hadn't even noticed his brothers absence, with him animatedly chatting to Peter about the quidditch practise he had just been coaching.

It was no surprise to anyone that James had been made quidditch captain this year, and boy did he not let anyone forget it. He wore the tiny gold badge as if his life depended on it, and he puffed out his chest to show it off at any given opportunity (mainly whenever lily so much as GLANCED towards him.)/p>

Peter also seemed unfazed by the lack of Sirius as well, with every ounce of his attention fixated on the conversation with James, lapping up any attention the boy was giving him.

o Remus held his tongue, not wanting to seem desperate if he asked about Sirius because the other boys seemed so unaffected by it. He had managed to stay quiet for most of the dinner but he just couldn't help himself as he looked up at James and asked him.

"where's Padfoot?"

James met Remus's eye and shrugged, Remus knew he was deliberately acting coy by the smirk plastered on his face.

"oh shut up prongs, Gon just tell me?" Remus asked, giving James an eye-roll. James opened his mouth, about to spill to Remus but not before he caught the eyes of Sirius who was just entering the great hall.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? he's coming over the now"

Remus turned his head to see a rather smug, flushed Sirius black, who was sauntering into the great hall, his hair was a mess, it all stuck up at the back. sex hair.

t reopened his book, wishing he could run-up to their dorm and cry.

"Pads you dirty dog! who's the lucky lass?" James teased, his eyebrow quirked up in approval.

Sirius shook his head, blushing as he laughed. This immediately made Remus alert. Sirius black never blushed, and he especially never blushed over some random hookup.

remus's mind soared, calculating all the reasons to why Sirius black could be blushing right now.

he whittled it down to three possibilities :

a) an alien came and abducted the real Sirius and left this Sirius in his place.  
b) Sirius is embarrassed. No that's not it.  
c) Sirius has real feelings for the girl he hooked up with.

Sirius has real feelings for the girl he hooked up with.

Remus shook his head subconsciously and looked up, only to see something even worse. Hickeys. All over his neck. Red fresh love bites decorating his pale, smooth neck.

He couldn't handle it, Sirius sitting there looking ever so smug with his neck being covered in hickeys that certainly weren't caused by Remus.

Remus felt his insides burn as he clenched his fist under the table, his Shepherd's pie he was looking at seemingly was the most interesting thing on the planet at the moment.

Remus was taken out of this internal heartbreak by James, who of course was smug all over about Sirius's blushing.

"What do you reckon moons?" James said, laughing as he spoke, clearly provoking and teasing Sirius.

Remus had no clue what the shaggy-haired boy was on about, giving him a puzzled look.

"reckon what?"  
Remus said, clenching his jaw as he realized Sirius was now looking at him, he wanted to punch Sirius, he could feel the familiar anger boiling up inside of him.

"that Pads could never be tied down with a relationship"

Remus blinked slowly, looking across the table and straight at Sirius, his anger giving him that rush of adrenaline he needed to be able to act so brazenly.

Sirius's eyes had no trouble meeting Remus's, and Remus could see the growing anxiety that was growing within them, Remus gave no mercy as he raised an eyebrow, letting Sirius know that he could see the fear.

"No, I don't think the great "Sirius black" can be tied down"  
Remus said, the poison dripping from his tone as he spat out the words.

Sirius was caught off guard, leaning his head back and looking at Remus with confusion, he didn't know what he had done.

This only fueled Remus's anger as he stood up and grabbed his book and satchel

"I'm off to the library," Remus said, turning around and marching out of the great hall. He could feel the bold stare of Sirius burning his back as he made his ever so dramatic exit.

after Sirius's revelation that he needed to experiment, he immediately found himself at a dead end.

who the hell would he experiment with exactly?

he knew that dumbledore was gay but that certainly wasn't an option unless he liked long sliver pubes and incoherent riddles that helped nobody.

Sirius giggled aloud to himself, forgetting he was in the middle of his charms class, he looked over and Remus was giving him a raised eyebrow, reminding him of how he had gotten in this mess in the first place.

he shook his thoughts and he thought about all the gay men he knew, he knew about Gilderoy Lockhart, Ravenclaws token gay guy.

Sirius winced at even thinking about snogging Gilderoy, he was an obnoxious narcissist who was so far up his arse that he couldn't see two feet in front of him.

No. That wouldn't do. He needed someone who he knew but was gay. There were slim pickings as not many gay men were out, with them not wanting to be tormented for life by the particularly brutal Slytherins, (even though all houses still held the stigma over gay people) and all.

But fate handed him a card, that card being a 6"1 stocky ginger by the name of Gideon Prewett.  
He was a Gryffindor 7th year, who had always mercilessly flirted with Sirius black and so conveniently had just sauntered into their charm class.

He was a prefect, Sirius knew that, so it made sense for him to be talking with Professor Flitwick but as Sirius looked over at him from his seat and the ginger boy met his eyes and flashed him a cheeky grin it clicked that he was just what Sirius was looking for.

he silently thanked the gay gods as he returned Gideon's gaze, adding a wink before looking back down at his book. Unknown to the ever so oblivious Sirius black, Remus's eyes hadn't left him that whole interaction.

Returning Gideon's flirty gaze and flashing him back a cheeky grin and a sultry wink lusty enough to have anybody half-dressed in a second, Sirius focused back on the game, sure he wanted to get off with Gideon but he wasn't risking a bludger to the head for the bugger.

Sirius hadn't failed to note how the boys face turned almost as bright as his infamous hair, he also didn't fail to notice how his eyes hadn't been peeled from his body all practise. 

Sirius silently thanked the universe for letting Gideon be on the quidditch team, meaning after practice was over Sirius knew he would have 0 problems with getting in the showers with the other boy. 

And that's exactly what ended up happening. So after a round full of heavy kisses and steamed up mirrors, Sirius could confidently state that he indeed was extremely gay. 

shit. 

Sirius sat in shock, Lupins angry eyes and jealous growl certainly didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. They especially didn't go unnoticed by sirius's dick, with Remus's dramatic exit making him glad yet again for his loose concealing robes. 

He looked over to see an equally shocked James, who gave Sirius a glare that said  
'what in the fuck?' and for once, Sirius was speechless. 

Remus didn't go to the library, he retreated to Gryffindor tower, the crushing level of cringe overwhelming him as he audibly groaned into his palms as he planted himself on his bed, drawing his curtains and lying down.  
Taking deep breathes and trying to think about anything that wasn't Sirius Black. He couldn't believe himself, getting that outwardly jealous wasn't him.

He blamed it entirely on the full being soon, but he couldn't even lie to himself.  
The sheer thought of Sirius having a full time, genuine girlfriend made his stomach lurch, he couldn't imagine having to deal with a gushing Sirius, rambling about his sweet love like James so often did.

He couldn't even fathom the thought of the two of them wrapped up in each other, he rolled over, letting himself groan into his pillow, all the sounds pouring out of him. why him? why couldn't Remus just find a perfectly nice girl, why did it have to be his best mate? it wasn't fair, why couldn't he be cursed with heterosexuality? wasn't he weird enough? 

Remus knew he had a free period next, so he allowed himself that time to wallow, that time to entirely indulge in his perfectly thrown pity party, then after he decided he would genuinely be ready to get over the git that was  
Sirius Orion black. 

yeah, he didn't believe that lie either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah it's been a minute.. no excuse, I'm just a lazy bitch... hope you haven't TOTALLY forgotten about this story 
> 
> All the love  
> Lia

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some intense pining and the pair of them being oblivious gits!
> 
> kudos and bookmarks always appreciated! you can also find this story on my wattpad also @/liasflowers
> 
> all the love!  
> lia


End file.
